Who killed Mr Moesby Halloween special
by Juno Eclipse
Summary: In a grand school halloween party the kh gang included with a cameo apprearance of the grim adventures cast and the suite life cast it was just a normal halloween party when suddently the lights died and when they fixed the lights Mr.Mosby was..pls!review
1. Classroomboredom

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

M**e: this is my second fanfic and I hope you people like this on better.**

**Me: This is the Halloween special I promise, and there's a cameo appearances from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy cast **

**Riku: About time!**

**Constantine: Halloween, OMG! I don't know what **

**To wear!**

**DJ: Try to dress as a Goth.**

**Constantine: I'm already a Goth.**

**Me: Guys let's just go to the disclaimer!**

**London: Okay Sakura doesn't own the Tipton Hotel; she owns the party materials, but not the costumes, their mine!

* * *

**

It was halloo's eve which is October 30 and we see the exclusive school/Tipton suite in Destiny high. The student body was planning for the Halloween party.

"Okay! What do pick for songs for the Halloween party asked Sakura formally while the boys were just busy gazing deeply at Sakura while DJ raise her hand. "O what about 80's songs with Halloween themes in it" replied DJ "People will get bored with oldies song" Ryo replied while she slant down on her seat" "Hmm how about we just mix put today's music with the 80's music that way both the teachers and the students will have fun at the same time but we should pick the good music form the 80's" said DJ as she put her hand on hips with a big smile.

"Okay but we don't know where to get 80's music." Replied Sakura "Don't worry our daddy has the best 80's music and he's an 80's fanatic" said DJ and London at the same time. "And DJ here is a wiz at music in any decade!" "Thanks sis"

"Right then, umm… DJ came can you bring them at the Tipton

Later around 5 o'clock because?" Sakura requested nicely with her pretty little grin "Sure." DJ replied. "Okay we all met up here around the 5 o'clock"

Everybody: Right!

Since most of the students all went back to their hotel rooms and the student body are the ones to plan and decorate (poor them)

"Hey Sakura what are you going to where for the party any way?" Kairi while putting the finishing touches to the place for the party that will happen 9:00 p.m. "It's a secret" said Sakura Happily while she wink at the red head.

"That reminds me, hey Sora what are you going to wear to the party" said Olette while lightly tapping Sore's shoulder

"(pause and while he took a breath and closed his eyes) I don't know yet." In an embarrassment since Sakura was looking at him with a friendly chuckle, Sora ran for the hotel door exit. He was so nervous that when he ran for the door he knocked out Mr. Mosby out to the entrance door and got scolded by him and luckily a teacher was still there and gave Sora 10 demerits plus detention next Friday which all we know nobody wants a detention on a Friday because wants to begin their weekend fun early when they get out of school. (Poor hottie)

Sora: Oh man! Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they find out that I have a detention slip wait if a don't call them that I have a detention next Friday, will make me avoid being grounded and spend the weekend with my parents!

Constantine: Sorry kitty the school will call your parests and inform them ha ha! Said Constantine a pretty hot Goth who had the "Cruela Devil" hair color and her hair was kept in a clamp with her bangs sticking like girls with shaggy hair when they put it in a hair clamp their bangs stick out.

And had her left eye had the color black and her right eye devil red, and wore a black choker.

After the their conversations the party was set all they need was food and refreshments luckily London, Ryo, and Sakura manage the rest.

**Me: That wraps up this first chapter see you next time!**

**Riku: I wonder what's Sakura going to wear? (with a malicious grin)**

**Me: even try guessing you'll never find out!**

**Riku: Darn it!**


	2. Meetupbeatup

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

M**e: Hi! Sorry for the typing error, but here's the second chapter of the Halloween special.**

**Milffeu : I wonder what are you going to wear to the party.**

**Me: It's a secret!**

**Sora: Why are the people who are living in the Tipton invited and why most of the people outside including the Disney characters, plus the Organization XIII, and the fairly odd parents and Crash Bandicoot cast and the house of mouse are included here anyway?**

**Me: Because I wanted to, and Demyx is still attending school in my stories! Besides Crash Bandicoot is tite.**

**Fahrenheit: Oh. **

**Sora: So I see. (Nodding his head.) **

**Me: Oh can we just go on with the story and do the declaimer too.**

**Max (A girl): Sakura doesn't own kh2 or any other characters in this story or any songs I put it's the artists who sang it owns it.**

**Me: On with the show, I mean story!

* * *

**

I was already 7 o'clock and Sora and the gang was already done with the decorations and London, Ryo, and Sakura bought the best food and drinks that normal people can't buy, then DJ shipped in the best 80's and today's music from her Dad's Collection which sounded good when they tested it, and the Tipton hotel was decorated wonderfully and they went back to their rooms and some went to particular shop to get their costumes and some people went to normal boutiques to get their outfits, some went to the Tipton salon to get hair done.

Then it was a quarter to eight and London was running down the hall. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I almost forgot my costume on my boutique!" then while London was storming through the lobby, widely unnoticed that she stubbed Mr. Mosby's big toe, and he gave a big loud screams of ows, ouches, me big toe. I'll let you people hear one of his screams of entertaining pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwwww" (large scream.)

After that London managed to get her dress and Mr. Mosby quickly recovered from the "BIG TOE" incident, everybody is already 'ready' for the big event later this 9:00 p.m.

Then it was party night and everybody was there and the party got started but too bad they sad it was going to start at nine instead they started the party at nine o two.

Then the music got started. Then Mady who's dress as Cinderella introduced the DJ. "Please give a round of applause for our DJ for the night: DJ!

Everybody: WOOot! Yay! DJ which she was wear a white cheerleader outfit with no sleeves and a barbeque fork stinking out of her head including two white pompoms and there were cool neon lights, flashing food and drinks, games, different games like in the school fair but cooler and spookier and waiters and chairs and tables if wanted to dine in.

Then Constantine came dress as Wednesday Adams, and she asked "hey DJ what are you suppose to be anyway? "I'm spirit the cheerleader!" "Then what's with the stupid barbeque fork stuck to your head?" asked Riku as he entered the room dress as count Dracula. Then a swarm of fangirls attacked him. "Hey gals it's Riku!" "Hey Riku came back here if you want to know why I have a giant fork stuck in my head! I tell'em anyway, hey!" "What is it DJ" "The" as the girl followed Riku to left side of the room. "Reason." Then they followed him to right. "Grr the reason I have fork in my head because was practicing my cheerleading moves on a griller and fell head first to a barbeque fork so I'm dress as ghost cheerleader instead of a normal one!" DJ yelled. " What?" asked Riku. "Aww forget it, it ain't worth it." (Sigh) the she played the song Ain't no other man by Cristina Aguilera.

Larxene: oh Cristina Aguilera she's my favorite singer!

DJ: You to! Wait what are you dress as anyway?

Larxene: I'm (while made a bosting pose) Ms. Congeniality which she wore her hair in a bun with a mini tiara with a strapped baby blue dress with the sash that says Ms. Congeniality, and a small bouquet of red roses.

"Nice" said Milffue

"Ohh hey Mil what are you dress as" asked Sora, dress as Tuxedo Mask with the top hat and short white mask; from Sailor Moon. "Oh a scientist eaten by a gello with two cherries to form an angry eyes and two fangs adjust to Mil's head to look like that she's being eat' in alive. That covers her head with similar hairstyle to Yuna.

"Unique!" said Olette as a rocket scientist.

"What flavor?" asked Pence dress as Chowder from Monster House.

"Apple of course." Replied Milffeu in a smart way.

"Okay I leave you guys with the song Bring me to life by Evanescence I hope I spelled that one right.

Then Axel came and the other Organization guys

"Ha ha haha! Is that Vexen dress as well... An ice cube?

"Hahahahahaha!" Roxas laughing, dress as a magician. Be quite Roxas before he founds out that we're laughing "AT" him. DJ Silenced Roxas by stuck a random scone in his mouth.

"Yo what's up guys" greeted Hayner gangster style because he was dress as hip-hop gangster rapper which is jersey of the Lakers in it and a t- shirt on top on it, bandana on top of his forehead, saggy elephant cut pants and Jordan shoes.

"Gangster much" Rikku replied, wearing her ff-10 (ninja) outfit.

"Hello I am the naggatron 500" said Wanda in a metallic voice "hey Wanda" said Milffeu

"And I' am the Cosmo four slice" (then four slices of toast came out of his green metallic head.) "Oh goody toast!" Kairi grabbed two pieces of toast from Cosmo. (Kairi is dress as a Geisha a kimono wearing girl) "Ahh my brains!"

Then they all laugh, then DJ changed the music to Green Day's song American Idiot.

"Hey Fahrenheit did you see Sakura anywhere?' dress as a bit nick, black beret hat atop of her shaggy Ashburn hair, black shirt that reaches to her elbows and pants that was up to her knees and black doll shoes.

"Sorry maybe she's just fashionably late"

"Maybe you're right (sign)"

Then Mr. Mosby came along.

"Hey Mr. Mosby what are you dress as anyway?" asked Namine. Wearing a magician's assistant the one like a suit with a black bathing suite-like outfit.

"Hey-hey he's a cranky hotel manager." Said DJ fluffed her pompoms and made a cheerleader pose.

"Ha- ha very funny DJ" sarcastically laughed Mr. Mosby.

"I' am the manager of this party and King Mickey is the host."

Then Estevon came and was dress as a hotel maid

"Eww, is that Estevon dress as a maid?" Asked Cosmo

"Apparently yes." Constantine replied in a perplexed way.

"Get your cremebrulle here!" yelled Hurky in a Goth outfit black dress, black choker, heavy mascara and black doll shoes. (I hope I spelled cremebrulle right.)

"I'll take one said Cosmo." Then Cosmo flew to Hurky's and Ryo's cremebrulle stand. Witch by she's dress as Princess Leah, with the cinnamon roll hair thingies and all.

"Stand back!" Ryo yelled and grabbed a random welder's mask and a torch, and sprayed the sugary cake-like thing and made it get a gray glaze on top of it. (It will taste better when heated.)

"Thanks" then Cosmo grabbed the cremebrulle and ate it and said munch, chew, and swallow while he was eating.

"Munch, munch, chew, chew, and then swallow."

"Step aside losers." Then everybody stepped aside of the entrance of the Tipton. Then Seiffer, Fuu, and Rai came as fast food things

"Move outta the way Ketchup coming through." Yelled Seiffer.

Then all most of the people were trying to avoid laughing since Fuu was dress as Mustard condiment, and Rai was a burger king whopper. Then everybody started laughing anyway.

"Tiny go bowling now at Tipton party." Said Tiny Tiger while he was jumping up and down and shook the ground

"Calm down Tiny give a chance to the other people to bowl sheese!" "Hey is that super toilet?" asked Sora

"AAAaaaHhHhh! So much clogging!" screamed Cosmo then he sucked his thumb.

"Do not fear Demyx Skywalker is here Constantine" said Demyx coming out of nowhere. "Is that Demyx dress as Anakin Skywalker?"

Asked Constantine then everybody had animated sweat drops in their heads. "Never mind."

After Constantine ignored Demyx then two large trumpets made cheesy sounds like in Cinderella and the other guy who was wearing a zombie outfit pronounced something and everybody turned around and saw..."Pronouncing the girl who is dressed as a prom queen Princess Sakura."

Then as she entered the room the guys just stared at her.

"Wow Sakura you look beautiful!" complimented Ryo.

"Is that who I thought it is?" asked Sora "Yes it's her it's really her!" Sora was jumping up and down, but luckily Max whose is dress as a Female Monk in Ragnarok Online since she's a girl.

"Whoa calm down! Take it easy!"

Mickey came out of the stage dress in a Dracula costume and the Host of the event and called on the attention of the people. "Hello students, teachers, school staff members and guess, and welcome to our 13th annual Halloween party extravaganza! And I hope you enjoy the party!"

"Hey Yuna how's it going out there, oh by the way cute outfit! Love the old kimono summoner outfit." "thank's oh Riku is still being chased by the girls, Crash Bandicoot is playing with the Super Toilet, and everybody is enjoying themselves in the school arcades and everyone loves DJ's music picks. "And now here's the classic Halloween themed song Thriller by Michael Jackson.

* * *

**Me: Well that's enough for this chapter I promise I put more characters dress as one of the wackiest outfits I could think of. **

**Riku: HHHHeeeelpppp! I still being chased by Fangirl**

**Olette: Ha ha!**

**Zack: Look at how fast Riku could run!**

**Me: Oh ya he is a good runner and I promise the Grim adventures cast would be here and We'er almost to the climax. Ta-ta for now!**


	3. costumes, meets and a Duet contest

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

M**e: ****Hi! I'm back with new update. Sorry for the incontinence but we're back and more of your favorite characters dressing up in weird costumes!**

**Mady: this means there's people coming?**

**DJ: yeah pretty much.**

**Me: okay disclaimer please.**

**DJ: Sly doesn't own Kingdom hearts 2 or the Suite life of Zack and Cody or an x-box, a game cube or an x-box 360.**

During the party DJ brought her game cube, PS2, her X-box and her X-box 360 with tons of games that everyone liked. While lights were flashing in different colors like in a disco would and good high quality music was playing and the song was the Reason form Hobberstank.

DJ: "Is everybody having a good time." She yelled.

Then everybody said yes in unison.

Then along came grim and the others and London of course. They were standing at the door entrance to the Tipton.

London: "Will they ever like my costume?"

Grim: "Why yes child they will, and they have too, because you're the daughter of who this hotel."

As London entered the place DJ left her spot, and asked Yuna to take her place for the mean time, to greet her sister.

DJ: "Hey glad you're here you're fashionable late again aren't you!" , while pointing her pompoms at London.

London: "Well and I had to pick Grim and the other people who aren't important people." said London who was wearing a yellow sweat suit with black stripes on the side like the one Uma Theremin wore as the "bride" in Kill Bill.

Mandy approached and said.

Mandy: "Ahem!"

London: "Ohh! Sorry!"

Sora came and asked.

Sora: "What are you supposed to be?"

Mandy: "I'ma high paid Persecuting Super Intendent."

Sora: "Then what's with the claws?"

Mandy: "To rent human flesh."

Sora: "And Billy is a toilet paper covered mummy."

Billy: "How did knew?"

Sora:" I guessed" Said Sora sarcastically.

Then left, and went to see Roxas by the punch bowl and other food and refreshments.

DJ: "Whatcha doing

Roxas: "Looking for Cloud and others wait."

At foot of the door Tifa was there she wore the same out Aerith had in Final Fantasy 7, and Aerith was wearing her outfit form kh2, Selphie wore the same thing as Yuffie wore on FF7 a and Yuffie wore Selphie's outfit form FF8 and Barret and Cid just wore their same old outfit in FF7 Advent children.

Yuffie Looked around and saw Roxas giggling.

Yuffie: "What's so funny?"

Roxas: "Nothing!" trying to force not to laugh."

Fahrenheit and Sakura came to the stage and announced there is gonna be a duet contest and everybody had to pair up with a partner. Cloud came and dresses up in his FF7 advent children get-up and Constantine show up fast enough to greet her crush, which was Cloud of course.

**Me**: **Well that wraps up this chapter I'll be back to post more till then!**


	4. A Black mail's tale

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

**Me: Another one of meh crazy chapters!**

**Constantine: WOOot! I got to meet Cloud!**

**Sora: For a Goth you sure can cheer**

**Constantine: Who asked you?**

**(Then she hits him with her two giant black fans, like one Tamari had in Naruto, but bigger and it has yellow Chinese style dragons artwork in it. Cause she's Chinese. )**

**Sora: Oww! **

**Rikku: Are there still other people that are going to come?**

**Me: Why of course.**

**Axel: I have to ask, why was the last chapter shorter than the last one?**

**Me: Well that's the only thing I could possibly come up with.  
Me: But I assure you this one is gonna be better! Ohh and longer and more exciting too.**

**Me: Can some one do the disclaimer.**

**Cosmo: Uh… (Staring into space) I will (waving his hand to and fro)**

**Cosmo: Sly Doesn't own Kh2, the**

**Songs, the costumes, or the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

**

The night was still young and it was 9:32 p.m., and everybody was partying hard at the Tipton, here we see Sora and the rest of the gang enjoying the night away.

There at door Cloud was with by Constantine, and after 2 seconds a horde of rabid fan girls chased him in that bunch the beGoth beauty.

At the punch bowl Riku was standing there watching as Cloud got chased by the fan girls.

Riku: "Why does Cloud get all the girls?" Riku whined then a buncha fan girls chased him too.

Sora: "Be careful Whatcha wish for."

Then at the door, Marluxia came.

Marluxia: "What's so funny?"

Sora was trying not laugh, and a good thing he went a way fast.

Roxas: "What the… never mind." Looked at Marluxia.

Marluxia walked away and Auron in his FFX out fit saw Marluxia in horror.

Auron: "that was a horrible costume!''

Kairi&DJ&Yuna&Yuffie: "Is Marluxia dress as zombie gardener? (They all said it in unison)"

London: "Eww! I wouldn't even pick him as the worse costume it's too far worse than that!"

Then Wakka in a samurai costume came ask London something very random.

Wakka: "Hey London, I bet you can't walk while chewing gum ya."

London: "Sure I can."

Then she came grab a piece of gum that Demyx was almost put it in his mouth.

Demyx: "hey!"

Then London put the gum in her mouth and chewed it like a gilry girl would and took one step, chewed the gum and she took a step again and she chewed the gum again and took one more step.

Hurky: "He meant, was to chew gum and walk at the same time."

London: "How do I do that?"

Wakka: "She's still a mystr'y." then the theme song from American Idol was played for back round music.

A delicate voice from a microphone made a sound and it was Sakura in the center stage.

Sakura: "Ladies and gentlemen I proudly announce that duet contest will start in three minutes the contest will start so grab a partner, oh and I also forgot the winner will won a prize, the prize will be a giant bag o' candy, a giant chocolate bar and six dress passes, so you can wear your normal clothes if you have one."

During Sakura's announcement Yuffie asked Leon/Squall and Cloud something.

Yuffie: "hey I dare you guys to eat a whole giant candy bar."

Leon: "NO WAY!"

Yuffie: "I'll give you guys a $200 bucks!"

Cloud: "NO!"

Yuffie: "It'll be worth your while."

As she wave $200.00 in front of Cloud and Leon.

(Their eyes were looking at the money.)

Cloud: "Okay fine will eat the damn candy bar, just promise us the money!"

Cloud replied.

Sora approached Sakura while she climbs down few steps from the stairs.

"Hey….um Sakura." Asked Sora Sheepishly

"Yes, what is it?" asked Sakura softly.

Then he kneeled down at Sakura.

"Will you… be… my partner for the contest?"

"Sure! Why not." Replied Sakura energetically.

Sora: "Yes!" As he sprang up with glee and jumped and hit the roof and rescued by the firefighters.

"C'mon eat that chocolate, eat that chocolate!" yelled Yuffie.

Then the crowd yelled go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (4 times)

Then Mickey Mouse came to the stage.

(Random) then Riku came.

Riku: "Still being chased!"

Followed by the fan girls.

Then Pence look at Riku, as he was running away from the dreaded fan girls.

Pence: "Weird."

Mickey: "O... Kay? And now begin the singing contest!"

Cloud jolted up and went to the center stage, took the microphone from Mickey and sang a weird song from the internet that I saw; it's called Cloud Song made by a fan.

Mickey: "What the Freak?"

(Sorry had to change it out.)

Cloud: "I'lltakethat"

Yuffie fished out her cell phone out of her pocket and started to record Cloud on video.

He began to sing. The lyrics

Cloud: "MyisCloudIhaveabigswordIliketorideonchocoboandwhenIfallIhaveanafromyhairdefiesallgravitybecauseIamCloudIhavePheonixdownsowhenIdieIwillnotfrownIwillaSephirothbecausehe'snotDavidLeeRoth."

Then in the punch corner Sephiroth in his ff7 get up.

Was drinking punch and spitted all up at Luxord's face, including the red parrot, with shock. (Who's wearing a pirate outfit with a real parrot.) by shock.

Me/Sly Sakura: You can find this video in the internet, just type in "The Cloud song" either Yahoo or Google you'll find it there.

"That was weird?" said Vexen. Dressed as an ice cube and with snow gear.

Yuffie: "I'm gonna be rich!" said Yuffie looking at the video on her Cell phone giggling.

Fahrenheit: "Are you going to blackmail Cloud?"

Yuffie: "Ohh not just Cloud." She smiled maliciously.

Fahrenheit: "Even Leon too!"

Yuffie: "yup"

Fahrenheit: "You're going to sell it to the fan girls online! Cut me in!" In a German accent, because she was German.

Yuffie: "Okay!"

Yuffie: "Next victim, Leon!" She shouted.

Fahrenheit: "This is going to be fun!"

Mickey finally got his mic back form Cloud, and he run to the nearest arcade games in the party and scored a lot of all of them.

Fahrenheit leaned to Yuffie, so she can look at the other video that she recorded at DJ's dorm room.

She was tap dancing while holding a big black stapler.

Fahrenheit&Yuffie: "Hahahahahhahahahahhaahhahahahhahahahhhaha!"

Back to Mickey.

Mickey: "And now have you people got a partner?"

Then DJ came and to the mouse in front of the stage,

Approached and whisper at his ear.( Who was wearing a white cheerleader out fit with a BBQ fork stuck to her head, with red hair, looks like Selphie, but had the hairstyle of Shelke from Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus, who has almost the style of hairdo, the left eye red and her right eye orange.)

DJ: "Um... some people rather like to do a solo."

Mickey: "Okay let what the people want!"

Mickey: "Okay we are gonna accept solos this time."

Mickey: "So this means our first contestant is Constantine, she'll be singing Bring me to life, by Evanescence." "And we will use a live band and back-up singers for the music that we hired.

Paine: "That is my kind of song." (Wearing her kh2 fairy out fit.)

At the punch table, Sora was just standing there, and was going to the Constantine sing when Riku came all worn out, from running away by the fan girls who simply crazy about him.

Sora: "Riku Constantine's gonna sing."

Riku: "So?"

Sora: "I never heard her sing, in fact we never heard her sing at all."

Riku: "I bet she's gonna suck."

Kairi: "Shuussshh! She's about to sing!" Who's wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms decorated in it?

Constantine came to the stage in a different outfit. It was a gothic dress that made her look hotter than usual. It was a Goth corset like tube with frills with a bear mid-drift. A black Gothic mini-skirt, black stockings and black gothic marry Jane shoes, black chocker, which all complemented her shaggy, black on the right side and white on the left side hair.

Riku: "Woow, she looks hot."

Ryo: "You belong to me remember!"

Riku: "No I do not!"

And every guy in the room looks at her and stared at her beauty.

Demyx: "Woo hooo! Go Constantine

Larxene: "Someone has a crush."

Riku: "I DO NOT!" (Blushes)

Demyx: "me? I've always liked Constantine from the very start!

Larxene: "I meant Riku, idiot!"

Cosmo: "She does look pretty."

Wanda was glaring angrily at Cosmo.

Cosmo: "Okay I'll clam up." Said Cosmo with fear.

Then he turns into a giant clam.

The lights dimmed and focused on the girl on center stage.

Mickey: "And now Constantine." The people clapped and grew silent.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors lead and down into my core where I become so numb.

Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there in me.

In back…. Home. (Wake me up) ( back up singer)

Wake me inside, wake me up me inside, ( Save me!) call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to rush.(I can't wake up) before I come undone. (Save me!)

Save from me the nothing I become. Bring me to life ( I've been liv'n a lie there's nothing inside!)

Now that I know what I without, you can just leave me, breath into me and make real, bring me to life…..

(Wake me up!)

Wake me up inside, wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to rush before I come undone.

Save me from the nothing I become, bring me to life.

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling only you are alive among the dead….

I've been sleeping a thousands of years, it's seems got to open my eyes to everything. (Don't let me die here; I've lost inside the cold!)

Bring me to life!

Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, ( Save me!) call my name and

Save me from the dark, bid my blood to, before I come undone, save me the nothing I be come bring me to life.

(I've been liv'n I a lie there's nothing inside!)

Bring me to life. (2x)

The lights came back and everybody was overwhelmed with joy and they clapped hands to the Gothchick.

Riku: "whoa! That was good, but it was too Gothic."

Sora: "Admit it you like her, and besides that's what a love song you'll get from a hot Gothic Chick, and she sang and sounded it exactly, like Amy Lee and like Amy Lee was really there!"

Mickey: "That was a great what does, but what does the judges think?"

Yuna: "That was great! I love it" clapping her hands

Auron: "That was horrible!" Auron, crossing his arms.

The people were booing at Auron like American idol would.

Hayner: "Yo dog that was great!"

Yuna: "Why are you talking like that?" asked Yuna.

Hayner: "I'm dress as a hip-hop gangster rapper dude."

Yuna: "O."

Mickey: "Will back with more contestants in a few minutes."

Few minutes later…

Mickey: "Now, were back with contestants ready to sing.

Mickey: "And now here's two couple of contestants doing a duet."

Mickey: "and now here's DJ and Roxas singing Bop to the Top from High School Musical.

The people clapped their hands and the lights focused on DJ and Roxas.

* * *

**Me: Be back to write more chapters!**


	5. The unamed chapter

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

**Me: Another one of meh crazy chapters!**

**Riku: O. o!**

**Me: But this one's gonna be great!**

**DJ: Yay! More chapies!**

**Me: I wonder who's gonna do my declaimer!**

**Demyx: I'll do it!**

**Demyx: Sly doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts series or the Tipton Hotel or anything featured in this story, but she owns the story.

* * *

**

As the story progress and now as DJ and Roxas sings "Bop to the Top" from high School High Musical.

Then King Mickey introduces the two for the song, as he entered the stage.

Mickey: "That was a nice job kids and now we're gonna take a break form a moment. Then the lights turned suddenly bright barf green and the huge crowd gasped in unison." Whoa! What happened to the lights? Oh well like I said well be back later then see ya .and oh wait don't leave yet were gonna have another contest, this time for the scariest costume ever!" Announced Mickey the host of the segment.

(Don't know all the lyrics to the song sorry people.)

DJ: "Hey Roxas weren't we better than Constantine?"

Roxas: " Hmmm…. Don't be so sure, because Milfeu told me that there's gonna be a lot of guys who entered the contest and it's gonna be a tough competition."

DJ: "hmm, good point, so are you up for ice cream?"

Roxas: "Sure."

As the two walked down stairs, backstage Max and Yuffie walked toward the couple.

Yuffie: "Hey guys did you notice that the lights turned suddenly green?

DJ: "Strange isn't it?"

At the lobby were the magic mirror from the very beloved classic Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, a new fat visitor came, " Hello there mirror , mirror on the wall who has the best costume of all!" said Pete just wearing a purple boxers and the mirror gave Pete the wtf look.

"Put some clothes on! There are children present besides I don't get it." Replied the mirror in shock. "What do you mean you don't get it I'm there invisible man! Hhmp people don't appreciate good costumes" Mumbled Pete as he walked away going towards the party was held. Then Donald duck came to visit the mirror. "How about my costume, great huh?" Proclaimed Donald dress up like Woody from toy story. "Not quite." Then a little while later Donald appeared again in a different costume, this time in a Buzz Lightyear outfit looking at the mirror and stroked a pose. "Not quite."

Donald: "Wak? Waaaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkk?!!!???!!!"

Yelled Donald and threw his famous anger fit.

Back were the party was …

As the party was heating up Constantine came holding clinging to Cloud's shoulder, and she looked up and noticed the lights were dieing out then it died anyway and only all the characters eyes appeared, so

Ahh!!!!

EEEECCK!!

OH Nooo!!

"Everybody calmed down!" Shouted Sora in the darkness.

"I need my mama!" whimpered Pete.

"People settle down imagine of a Shangri-la there are flower and trees and just...oh no it's the Oaky POcky monster that turns crops to dust and soda into bleach save your lives, save your soda!" Screamed Larxene.

Then the lights suddently came back.

"Finally!" said Olette as she walked across the hall and stumbled at smething.

"Finally aahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**…. 


	6. Irwins, kidnaps, and dust bunnies!

**Who killed Mr. Mosby? (A Halloween special)**

**Me: It's been a long time, but here's new chapter enjoy.**

**DJ: "Enjoy the stories!"**

**Milffeu: "give this one a shot."**

Previously on the last chapter.

"Finally!" said Olette as she walked across the hall and stumbled at something.

"Finally aahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olette:"Oh it's just a giant dust bunny." Sighed Olette.

(The dust bunny was big as a basketball.)

Constantine: "Everybody come down it was just a an in large dirt ball." Said Constantine blandly.

DJ: "Do Mandy and Constantine ever smile?" asked DJ to Roxas.

Roxas: "Actually…….no."

Then the whole crowd went back to business and partied. (Get ready 2 rock by freezepop and from the game guitar hero was played.)

Donald dressed as Buzz Light year and asked the Mirror on the wall at the entrance hall.

Donald: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who has the best costume of all?"

Mirror: "I'll give you a hint, not you."

Donald: "whack?!"

As the angry duck marched down back to the party a giant shadow emerges. The eyes opened and disappeared.

Sakura or Penny approached Daisy's service/info counter, now dressed as sexy witch, small black dress that looks like Kairi's dress in kh2 black boots, a black bracelet and a black witch hat. Then Penny asked.

Penny: "Do get the feeling that we're being watch?"

Daisy: "Kind of but, not really, why?"

Penny:"Because I have the felling something bad is going to happen. In the shadows emerges Xemnas and kidnaps poor Sayuri err... Penny, whatever. Back at the party, Cosmo flies toward Leon/Squall whatever, and ask something random.

Cosmo: "Have you ever wondered if Constantine ever smiles?"

Leon didn't respond because Constantine the icy beauty was giving him a cold stare. "Bad things happen when I smile." replied the Goth witch and by the snap of her finger the super toilet returned "Ahhhh! So much clogging!" then Cosmo flew away from fear and the toilet followed Cosmo. Meanwhile after a random iris in to show the other characters, just like in star wars,but this one appeared to view Sora. He was puzzled why Penny was was still not yet coming for the finals, three contestants already performed and he was growing impatient suddenly the lights died out.

Donald: "The lights are broken again?!"

Mickey: "Oh oo."

DJ: "Who turned did this, I bet it's a bad guy I can feel it in the force!"

Riku: "Why—whaa?! DJ since when are you a Jedi powers?"

DJ: "Don't ask me about the plot holes, my sexy, silver haired friend."

Demyx:"Wait, how does Riku, knew that DJ has Jedi power, she may be a Sith."

Milffue: "Will you guys shut up!"

Irwin:"Who turned off the lights, I'm scared yo."

Mandy: "Irwin oh no why are you here?"

Irwin: "I'm always here for you my love, o and i'm dressed as mummy."

Tifa: "Oh yes, how obivious." said Tifa dresses as Aerith.

Then lghts came back.

Sora: "what-what would you get out of here!" (it was the giant dust bunny agian.

To be continued.


End file.
